Tarde helada
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: Tsukishima tiene frio, sueño y no entiende como es que Yamaguchi parece hambriento y come tan poco.


De nuevo la mañana era fría para Kei, igual que para cualquier persona común en la ciudad. Bostezas, señal exacta de falta de sueño. Esto de estudiar hasta tarde iba matarte un día de estos. Lo más seguro es que no, porque es la época de exámenes, y cuando termine podrás dormir todo lo que se te dé la gana. Metes las manos en los bolsillos de tu chaqueta en busca de mantener el escaso calor de tus manos. Levantas la vista para encontrar a tu amigo de la infancia en la misma esquina de siempre. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies para crear algo de calor, sonríes para tus adentros pensando que se ve muy tierno. Él mira en tu dirección sonriendo automáticamente al verte.

– ¡Buenos días Tsukki! – saluda alegremente como todas las mañanas, pero aun así notas las bolsas bajo sus ojos, sinónimo seguro de que también estudió hasta tarde, supones. Y comienzas a caminar hacia la universidad.

– Buenos días... – medio susurras medio contestas como cada mañana.

– ¿Estudiaste mucho Tsukki? – pregunta lo obvio, solo para sacar algo de conversación mañanera. Yamaguchi estaba estudiando Antropología y tu Paleontología, así que, este primer año compartían un par de materias, lo que te hacía bastante feliz aunque lo niegues.

– Solo lo necesario – mientes descaradamente, siempre estudias de más para las materias que compartes con él, como si trataras de lucirte innecesariamente.

– De seguro te ira más que bien Tsukki – comenta. Lo notas algo más pálido de lo normal, culpas al frío y sigues la charla que comienza a hacer.

El examen resultó más fácil de lo que esperabas. Las siguientes clases no las compartían con el pecoso, así que te limitas a esperar al mediodía en donde podían ir a almorzar a algún lugar antes de las últimas clases. El día fue tornándose cada vez más gris, parecía que una tormenta de nieve se acercaba, y no te sorprende, el maldito frio ya era insoportable. Sales del edificio encontrando a Yamaguchi meciéndose de nuevo, fallas miserablemente intentar no sonreír, y lo notas aún más blanco que en la mañana.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – tratas de no sonar preocupado.

– ¿Ah? S-si Tsukki, solo tengo sueño – comienzas a caminar y el te sigue de cerca – Creo que volveré a casa después del almuerzo.

– ¿Estás seguro que solo es cansancio? –

– Tal vez estoy resfriado – sonríe culpable – Lo siento, Tsukki –

Llegan a un restaurante de comida familiar y ordenan algo normal. Platican de banalidades hasta que llega la comida. Como has notado a través de los años que llevas con Yamaguchi, al parecer no le gusta ver la comida en una primera instancia. Hace una pequeña mueca de desagrado hacia la comida, pero casi al instante sonríe agradeciendo al camarero. Come lento, y por alguna razón, siempre, ordena poco. Ya se había hecho costumbre dejar algunos de tus camarones, o cosas por el estilo, en su plato. Como orden silenciosa de que coma algo más, es decir, si se sentía enfermo lo menos que podía hacer era alimentarse bien. El solo sonríe medio avergonzado y un poco abatido, y termina de comer sin quejarse. Salen del restaurante con el estómago lleno, y si, está helado afuera.

– Brrr yo me iré a casa ahora Tsukki – notas como parece que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento y no alcanzas a responder cuando él gira y vomita todo el almuerzo, por suerte, en un cesto – Oh... –

– Dios, Yamaguchi de verdad estas enfermo – le reprendes mientras le haces círculos en la espalda – Te acompañare a tu casa – lo tomas del brazo e ignoras sus intentos por disuadir.

El barrio de Yamaguchi está un poco mas lejos de lo que parece, y era más peligroso que el tuyo propio. Sigues sin entender cómo es que tu amigo puede sobrevivir en estas calles sin haber sido asaltado una docena de veces al menos. A dos cuadras de llegar al apartamento Tadashi ya podía caminar sin ayuda. De un momento a otro salió un hombre aparentemente borracho con un cuchillo en la mano y con sangre por todas partes, pero no parecía estar herido.

– Oh Yama...guchi – alargar la sílaba más de lo necesario y se acercó a paso lento a Tadashi – Acabo de conseguir algo de comida... de seguro lo necesitas... parece que morirás en cualquier momento... – se comenzó a carcajearse mientras lo señalaba con el cuchillo.

No entiendes a que se refiere ese grotesco hombre, y miras Yamaguchi buscando apoyo o alguna señal para llamar a la policía. Pero al verlo notas como sus pupilas dilatadas miran directamente a los ojos del posible agresor. El pecoso comenzó a olfatear el aire y frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

– ¿Cuántos fueron esta vez? – hablo sin ningún tipo de titubeo con un tono de voz plano, como si lo hiciera cada segundo de su vida.

– Solo un maldito ghoul que creyó que podía comerme – contesto limpiando la ya nula sangre del cuchillo en su abrigo. Yamaguchi pareció indignado y tu no sabes en qué momento comenzaste a temblar como una hoja. Pero aun así tu amigo se adelantó un paso y rugió molesto al otro.

– ¡¿Acaso esperas que me coma a uno de los míos?! – Entraste en shock ¿Uno de los suyos? No podía ser. Yamaguchi no podía ser uno de esos monstruos asesinos que aparecían en la tele. ¿No?¿Verdad? De seguro ibas a despertar, en cualquier momento.

– Vamos Yama-kun, tu sabes que en épocas de crisis se come lo que se puede – entonces, el tipo te miro y fue como ver el vació mismo. Ese hombre pareció haber perdido la humanidad hace ya mucho tiempo, y no parecía querer hacerte nada bueno – Pero si quieres comer a un humano puede servirte yo mismo –

Se abalanzó hacia ti con el cuchillo listo para atravesarte la garganta y retrocedes tropezando en el intento. Ya esta, es tu fin, y todo por querer estar un tiempo más con Yamaguchi. Lo más extraño de todo es que no pareces arrepentirte. Lo siguiente que pasó, fue tan rápido que apenas pudiste captar, una especie de látigo negro corto la cabeza del hombre, decapitandolo en el acto. El cuerpo cayó a centímetros tuyos. Era casi increíble como la sonrisa seguía en aquel rostro, viéndote, como si esperar a que parpadees para levantar su cuerpo y apuñalarte de una vez.

– ¿Estas bien Tsukki? – levantas la vista y ves a tu mejor amigo de la infancia con una expresión abrumada y el mismo látigo de hace unos momentos atrás saliendo de su espalda. Oh, olvidabas que era un monstruo come humanos, uno que te había salvado la vida. Vuelves a mirar el cuerpo frente a ti y tratas de no temblar tanto.

– ¿No te lo vas a comer?

– ¿Qué?

– Parece que no has comido bien en días, así que yo me adelantaré al departamento y podrás explicarme las cosas más tarde – en realidad querías ir a casa y esconderse debajo de las colchas hasta despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Pero querías quedarte con Tadashi el mayor tiempo posible, y no te sentías seguro al volver a casa solo.

– ¿Estás seguro Tsukki? – el castaño parecía que se había ganado la lotería por la brillante sonrisa que te estaba dando. Por un momento olvidaste que estabas en un callejón oscuro, casi muriendo de frío en el suelo luego de casi morir a manos del cadáver decapitado que te sonríe. Así que sientes y le pides las llaves. Te ayuda a levantarte y te promete volver a casa lo más rápido posible, le dices que no hay problema y caminas a paso seguro hacia el edificio.

Cuando entras al departamento te preparas café y dejas algo para tu amigo, te sientas a mirar algo de televisión, ignorando el hecho de que tal vez a dos cuadras Tadashi se está comiendo a un asesino en serie. Tomas un trago de café caliente que te devuelve la calidez que tanto extrañabas, te acurrucas más en el futon preguntándote qué parte se comerá Yamaguchi primero, sonríes concluyendo que no sería la cabeza, eso sería muy perturbador. Terminas el café pero aún así te sientes somnoliento así que decides dormir hasta más tarde.

…

Al final Yamguchi resultó ser un ghoul desde que nació, obviamente. Y toda la historia de ese hombre, véase almuerzo de Tadashi, era bastante simple. Un humano "normal" que vendía carne humana a ghouls que no querían matar a nadie, diciéndoles que era carne de gente que moría en accidentes. Como era de esperarse, el mismo los mataba, así que al descubrirse su plan dejaron de comprarle. Esa era la razón por la cual Yamaguchi había estado tan débil estos últimos días. Al final, concluyes, que todo terminó para bien.

– Pero yo jamás pensé en comerte Tsukki, lo prometo – dice mientras pone a lavar todas las ropas empapadas de sangre.

– Jamás pensé eso.

– Gracias al cielo.

– Pero...¿Qué parte te comes primero? – casual, como preguntar cual es tu tipo de pizza favorita, la de Yamaguchi es la de humano si te lo preguntas.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber? – el pecoso parece medio incomodo.

– Curiosidad.

– Tenía hambre así que me comí los órganos primero, no recuerdo cual fue en realidad, pero siempre que comía pedía por encargo, así que me tocaba una parte al azar – su voz se iba haciendo más baja y parecía que comenzaba a temblar. De seguro tiene frío, maldito clima que lo único que parecía tener de bueno era que pudieses ver a Tadashi balancearse de la forma que te encantaba.

– ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – te levantaste del futon para abrazarlo por la espalda y mecerte con el.

– Tendré salir a cazar – suspira y se reclina contra ti.

No respondes, no es necesario. Cada uno hace lo que necesita para vivir, y si la vida de Tadashi requería que algunas personas muriesen, por ti puede morirse el mundo entero con tal de ver al pecoso todos los días. Importa una mierda la sociedad, las cabezas decapitadas y las tardes heladas mientras Yamaguchi este a tu lado.


End file.
